El Reclamo Del Pasado
by VAN ALEX
Summary: La vida de Lina antes de conocer a Gourry, Zel y los demas justo despues de separarse de Naga. Nada mas que decir, leanlo y dejen reviews!! onegai!! TERMINADO!!!!!
1. Ancianos y Posaderos

Capitulo 1 : Ancianos y posaderos  
  
Los relámpagos anunciaban que el día se volvería lluvioso en cuestión de minutos, Lina Inverse lo sabia muy bien, por esa razón conjuró el "Ray Wing" y a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida, se dirigió hacia la puerta de una posada en medio del camino. La posada tenia aspecto rústico, pero era agradable a la vista.  
  
Justo en el momento en que la joven hechicera cruzó el umbral de la puerta, hecha de madera de roble, rompió a llover intensamente.  
  
Una vez dentro se encontró en una estancia muy confortable, grandes vigas de madera surcaban el techo y las paredes de piedra lucían exactamente iguales que las del exterior. En el fondo, el crepitar de una amplia chimenea mantenía la casona iluminada y con un agradable temperatura. Por ultimo, mas allá de todas las mesas y sillas, detrás de la barra, se encontraba un hombre de unos 40 años.  
  
Ah, ahí esta el dueño...- Pensó la pelirroja. - Buenos días señor! Me pido un menú completo! Bienvenida sea señorita, a mi humilde posada! Si lo desea, puede tomar asiento cerca de la chime... Antes de que el posadero pudiese decir "chimenea" , la pelirroja ya estaba sentada en una silla regocijándose con el calor que desprendía la combustión de aquella leña. Minutos mas tarde, el posadero le trajo un pavo entero guisado con patatas y bebida. Tengo un hambre de lobo...! Gracias Joe! A mandar Inverse, eso es para agradecerte que despacharas a aquel ladrón de poca monta que intentaba robarme... Ah, ja,ja,ja...! no fue nada... supongo que después de las lanzas de fuego no volverá por aquí. Seguro...!  
  
El posadero y la hechicera se quedaron charlando y riendo hasta entrada la noche, cuando esta ultima se disponía a subir las escaleras que llevaban hacia los dormitorios, el estruendo de un relámpago anunció la llegada de una sombría silueta en la puerta de la estancia. La joven hechicera se detuvo y contempló la silueta de aquel hombre, encogido de hombros, que apenas podía sostener el peso de su espada resquebrajada. Iba cubierto con un manto marrón y harapiento. Señor no se quede ahí o cogerá un resfriado...! y con la de lluvia que esta cayendo, por Dios! - le dijo Joe a aquella persona.  
  
Aquel hombre, sin mencionar palabra alguna, se sentó al lado de la chimenea con la esperanza de encontrar cobijo cerca de las llamas; se quitó el manto, dejando al descubierto la imagen de un anciano con una cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo, aun sangrando. El anciano tenia aspecto febril a causa de tal herida. Joe miro horrorizado como aquella persona empezaba a desplomarse hacia el suelo, pero la rápida intervención de la hechicera evitó que colisionara con el pétreo y frió suelo.  
  
Señor! Se encuentra bien!? Contésteme! - Gritó Lina. - Está gravemente herido - dijo dirigiéndose ahora al posadero. Llevémoslo a la habitación de arriba. - Sugirió Joe.  
  
Una vez arriba, Lina le aplico un hechizo curativo que de momento consiguió cortar al hemorragia. El anciano se quedo dormido. 2 horas mas tarde se despertó. Donde... estoy? - Balbuceó En la posada de Joe... señor. - le contesto Lina - nos puede contar lo que le ha pasado? Porque tiene esa herida en su brazo? Yo... bueno... el... me hirió... y.... - el anciano rompió a llorar. Momentos mas tarde, cuando el anciano se calmó.... Me llamo Ronnie y vengo del Menor, un pueblo cerca de aquí. Hace días, nos ataco un monstruo, una especie de troll, pero no era un troll normal... éste podía hablar y razonar completamente, al contrario de todos los otros que lo acompañaban - explico Ronnie. Un troll que habla?? - preguntó sorprendida la hechicera... Si... porque? Le conoce señorita? - Preguntó dudoso el pobre anciano. No, no.. pero me sorprende...que un troll sea inteligente, nada más...Bueno, si me disculpáis, me voy a dormir porque estoy un poco cansada. Buenas noches Joe...  
  
Lina se dirigió al fondo del pasillo. Joe y el anciano Ronnie notaron un cierto aire de preocupación en el semblante de la hechicera, pero lo descartaron atribuyéndolo al cansancio, pues Lina siempre era una muchacha alegre y alocada, a veces demasiado según la gente; sobretodo cuando se trataba de magia, pero hoy parecía distinta... como si hubiese perdido algo o a alguien.  
  
Desafortunadamente, la impresión que ambos hombres habían tenido de Lina no era del todo errada, porque la hechicera en cuanto entró en la habitación se desplomó sobre la cama con los ojos lacrimosos. Maldita sea! Otra vez! No puede ser... es que no hay forma de quitar este estúpido recuerdo??? - pensó toda preocupada, luego de eso la hechicera se quedo dormida, había sido un día muy duro después de todo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Lina bajó las escalera y encontró solamente a Joe, estaba en la barra como de costumbre. Donde esta el anciano? Se ha ido? Se ha marchado una hora antes que te levantases, pequeña dormilona... Ha... ha dicho donde iba? Dijo que solo iba a dar una vuelta, nada mas... Ah bueno, entonces nada de que preocuparse. Bueno, Joe... me marcho yo también... Vaya... te vas? Donde te dirigirás? Supongo que hacia Sailoon. A ver si puedo mejorar o aprender algo mas de magia. Lo de siempre. Dile adiós al viejo de mi parte, lo harás? Lina cogió su capa y se la puso junto a sus hombreras de metal, y se dirigió hacia fuera de la posada. Pero Lina Inverse no se dirigiría hacia la capital de la magia blanca, sino hacia otro destino, el cual había decidido la noche anterior. 


	2. Una Triste Hechicera

Capitulo 2: Una Triste Hechicera  
  
En la entrada a un bosque muy espeso en medio de dos montañas, se encontraba Lina Inverse, aquella hechicera que había dejado la posada de Joe hacia unas dos horas. Lina, caracterizada por su espíritu siempre alocado y emprendedor, era ahora una persona muy tranquila, y mas que tranquila, tenia la mirada perdida en la tristeza. Una tristeza que venia desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Cansada de caminar tanto tiempo sin parar, se tumbó al pie de un árbol de los alrededores y se durmió placida y profundamente...  
  
  
  
Es horrible!! Mi pobre hija...! - gritaba desconsolada una mujer de mediana estatura y que no debería tener mas de unos 30 años. Tranquilícese señora, todo va a salir bien... - dijeron algunas personas de entre la multitud de un pueblecito de montaña.  
  
La mujer tenia en sus manos un escrito, algo como una carta, pero mas que eso parecía una amenaza. "tengo a vuestra niña. Si la queréis de vuelta y viva, entregadme vuestro oro." Así de sencilla pero así de cruel sonaba el significado de esa amenaza y chantaje.  
  
Lina y Naga, la Serpiente, que se encontraban allí no pudieron resistir la curiosidad de preguntar que es lo que pasaba. Cuando lo supieron, decidieron hacerse cargo de la situación, como de costumbre, sin preocupaciones. A cambio, pidieron alojamiento gratis durante una semana en el pueblo. Los habitantes accedieron encantados si conseguían traer de vuelta a la pequeña.  
  
Las dos hechiceras partieron de inmediato hacia el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar el culpable. Supusieron que habían llegado al lugar correcto, no solo por el refugio casi en ruinas que se presento frente a ellas, nada raro por esos lados, excepto que estaba en medio de un precipicio, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue la criatura que estaba sentada en una roca delante de la cueva. Era una especie de cruce entre troll y orco, muy extraña, con los ojos rojos, sin pupilas, llenos de maldad. Su tez pálida, de color verde oliváceo, Sus grandes y amorfas manos resaltaban por sus tres dedos que terminaban en grandes zarpas.  
  
¿Sois las que me traen el oro que pedí amablemente a aquel pueblo? - preguntó cínicamente el monstruo. Oooohohoho! Eso es todo? La verdad me esperaba un bicho mucho menos feo que tu...! - dijo burlonamente la hechicera de cabellos negros. ¿Donde tienes la niña, seas lo que seas...? - preguntó Lina, con un tono en leve enfado. Calma, calma, señoritas. ¿Donde esa vuestra educación? Me presentare: me llamo - haciendo una reverencia burlona - Lobster y como podéis observar soy medio orco y medio troll... y ahora podríais deleitarme con vuestros nombres? Esta es Naga, mi mano derecha ¿¿Como?? ¿¿Por qué me dices algo así?? - protestó Naga No es momento de discutir ahora! - exclamó la pelirroja. Y entonces ¿tu, quien eres, bajita pelirroja? - continuó burlándose la criatura Yo soy Lina, Lina Inverse... Donde esta la niña? ¿Lina? ¿La gran Lina Inverse? ¿La que todo el mundo conoce y que los mismos dragones le tienen miedo, es esta pequeña mocosa que tengo ante mis narices? - pregunto entre sorprendido y contento. Eso es... - Lina intento aguantarse la rabia de alguna forma ante aquella humillación. Entonces, si Lina Inverse esta aquí, supongo que no es por negociar, sino por otra cosa...  
  
La maniobra fue tan rápida que las hechiceras casi no tuvieron tiempo de esquivar los cuchillos que la vil criatura les lanzó. Lina consiguió esquivarlos y uno pasó rozando su rostro, cortándole algunos de sus rojizos cabellos. Naga en cambio no tuvo tanta suerte y no pudo esquivar el que se le clavo en la parte superior de la pierna derecha, y cayo al suelo sin poder moverse. Naga! Estas bien?? - preguntó al percatarse Lina Acaba con el o nos matara sin contemplación! - le ordeno la hechicera morena. Bien! - y Lina se encaró hacia Lobster.  
  
Lina preparo entre sus manos el conjuro de bola de fuego, lo lanzó hacia la despreciable criatura. La explosión retumbó por los alrededores de donde se encontraban las hechiceras. Al disiparse el humo, la pelirroja contempló horrorizada como en el lugar de la horrible criatura había el cuerpo de una persona de muy poca edad, junto a una especie de jaula de madera, con la puerta arrancada... Lina, al comprobar que esa persona no debía superar los 4 años de edad, se desplomó, desconsolada y destrozada, al ver que había cometido un error con la magia, con su apreciada magia...  
  
Al parecer si había herido al monstruo, pero este consiguió poner la niña de escudo y logro escapar...  
  
NO!!! - La pelirroja se levanto otra vez del suelo donde se había dormido, aun estaba toda nerviosa y sudorosa, con los ojos medio en lagrimas. - Después de aquello se atreve a volver a atacar a las personas... Nunca se lo perdonare...! -  
  
La pelirroja se dirigió hacia el pueblecito de Menor que se encontraba justo detrás del bosque que tenia en frente. Tenia claro que se volvería a enfrentar con Lobster, y que esta vez, ganaría... 


	3. Menor, el pueblo fantasma

Capitulo 3:  
  
Menor: el pueblo fantasma.  
  
Lina Inverse, hechicera de Zefilia, acababa de salir por la otra punta del bosque por el que había entrado. Bajo aquellas colinas tan verdes y floridas, se encontraba el objetivo de la pelirroja: el pueblo de Menor. Menor era conocido por la riqueza de sus tierras y la fertilidad de estas para poder cultivar cualquier tipo de alimento, fuera el que fuera. Sus casas, todas con el tejado de pizarra para protegerse de las fuertes nevadas de aquella región sobresaltaban de entre la espesa niebla que cubría la zona, ahora en el amanecer. Pero de aquella popularidad como pueblo prospero que Menor tenia, ahora solo se era un recuerdo, pues las tierras estaban devastadas, removidas, destruidas. De algunas casas solo quedaban rescoldos aún humeantes, descubriéndole a Lina un paisaje desolador y medio arrasado. Era evidente que Lobster no se había dedicado poco tiempo a aquella, hasta ahora, pacifica villa.  
  
Lina, desolada por la visión que le ofrecía aquel funesto paisaje, notó que su ira iba en aumento... Bajó la colina, y se paro en lo que antes debería de ser el portal del pueblo, ahora casi demolido y con restos de sangre en las piedras... Pagaras por ello, engendro...! - pensó de forma irascible.  
  
Siguió caminando. El silencio que habitaba la zona devastada, se vio interrumpido por los pasos que la pelirroja hacía al rodear aquella tumba colectiva en forma de pueblecito. Alrededor de ella todo era muerte, desolación y vacío... mucho vacío. A decir verdad aquello estaba demasiado tranquilo. Ni los pájaros se atrevían a pulular en aquella zona grisácea. Tiempo de pensar en el silencio, algo se movió y hizo que crujiera una rama calcinada del suelo.. Lobster! Sal de ahí, cobarde! Genocida!!! - gritó la hechicera, con un tono muy enfadado, demasiado enfadado para su gusto. Aquella criatura le ponía de los nervios. Ju ju ju... - se escuchó una risa con un timbre que de ninguna forma se podría considerar como humano... - La gran Lina Inverse ha aceptado por fin la invitación que le di? Es un gran honor para mi, señorita... Como?? - la hechicera no dio crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. - Quieres decir..... Quieres decir que has destruido esta pacifica villa para... PARA HACERME VENIR? - Ahora si, la famosa Lina inverse, estaba colérica ante esa horrible confesión... Naturalmente. A ti, estas cosas te atraen aunque no puedas evitarlo... además - dijo el monstruo - te tengo que cobrar por este pequeño percance que me hiciste, maldita muchacha.. - y le mostró la herida en el brazo que le había hecho hace tiempo... - MUERE!!  
  
La criatura lanzo con gran rapidez un conjuro, unas llamas surgieron de su mano tri-falangica . No fueron suficientemente rápidas como para impedir que Lina conjurase un escudo contra el fuego. Inmediatamente después, la hechicera señalo a Lobster con el dedo y dijo:  
  
1. Flair Pit!! Y después de pronunciar las palabras, alrededor del monstruo explotaron unas 10 o 12 bombas de humo para confundirle. Lina, aprovechando el momento de confusión, corrió hacia el lugar donde el se encontraba, preparando un hechizo que seria el golpe de gracia. Cuando acabo las palabras, extendió los brazos hacia arriba y gritó: 1. Lanza de Fuego, aparece ante mi!!  
  
Unas llamas surgieron de las manos de Lina y confluyeron en el centro para crear una especie de lanza hecha por llamas, que inmediatamente lanzo contra el objetivo, en este caso, Lobster. Pero antes de que consiguiera tal objetivo, una pierna salió disparada hacia la barriga de la hechicera, propinándole un violento golpe que la arrastro al suelo dando volteretas cual pelota, dejándola casi sin respiración. Lina recibió múltiples contusiones en los brazos y en la cara, esta ultima le sangraba a causa de un herida en la frente. 1. Vaya, no en vano alaban la rapidez y eficacia de los conjuros de la gran Lina Inverse... pero me temo que no son suficientes para mi... - dijo burlándose 2. No... no hemos acabado toda...vía... La hechicera, que apenas tenia fuerza para sostenerse en pie, fijó sus grandes ojos rojos en la criatura. Denotaban una gran fuerza espiritual en su interior, y así lo notó la maldita criatura, que durante un momento se quedo paralizado. había oído que hacer enfadar de verdad a Lina Inverse era sinónimo de perder toda garantía de sobrevivir ante ella. Y sus ojos lo decían. Haciendo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas, que ahora tenia muy mermadas, colocó una de sus manos en el suelo, bien abierta y empezó de nuevo a formular palabras de un hechizo. 1. Madre tierra, escucha a una humilde servidora que pide que le obedezcas...  
  
La tierra empezó a temblar estrepitosamente como si se revolviera en sus tripas, mientras la pelirroja seguía recitando las ultimas palabras de ese extraño hechizo. 1. ... y dame fuerza para eliminar a este engendro que tengo ante mi...! Refugio Subterráneo!!  
  
Desde el momento que Lina dijo la ultima palabra, de repente empezaron a salir de la misma tierra estacas hechas de piedra que tenían la terrible intención de empalar a aquella malvada criatura. No obstante, ésta era muy rápida y conseguía esquivarlas todas... Pero eso a Lina no le importaba, pues en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, con las piernas y brazos magullados, se irguió y con una alta concentración, separó poco a poco los brazos de su cuerpo y entonando un ultimo hechizo, un hechizo que parecía ser muy devastador...  
  
1. Tu, que eres mas oscuro que la noche y mas rojo que un rió teñido de sangre...  
  
Algo estaba cambiando en la poca naturaleza que allí quedaba, parecía como si aquellas plantas, aquellas formas de vida se encarasen a la invocadora de aquel fenómeno antinatural. Una suave brisa empezó a sacudir las hojas de los árboles circundantes...  
  
1. En tu nombre, ser infinito que te sumerges en la corriente de los tiempos...  
  
  
  
De las manos de Lina surgió un resplandor anaranjado, que mas tarde envolvió por completo a la hechicera y sus palabras, antes débiles, ahora sonaban retumbando con fuerza por todo el valle..  
  
1. Yo, con tu poder y el mío, juro ante la oscuridad, que este necio que me impide el paso...  
  
Lobster percibió la, ahora si, enorme fuente de poder que Lina tenia entre las manos, y con sus afiladas garras cargó ferozmente contra la pelirroja, sabiendo que o era ella.... o era el...  
  
1. Serán totalmente destruidos....!!!!  
  
Lina miró por ultima vez al que había ocasionado tanta muerte y destrucción solo por poder luchar con ella. Sus rojizos y grandes ojos expresaban odio, ira y en el fondo, pena por aquella desgraciada criatura, que solo vivía condicionada por los actos crueles...  
  
1. DRAGON SLAAAAAVE!!!! - el grito fue tan terrible como lo que sucedió después.  
  
La enorme energía que Lina tenia alrededor suyo, se concentro en sus manos y salió disparada hacia el monstruo. Una energía que alcanzo por completo el cuerpo de aquel desgraciado ser, destruyéndolo por completo hasta que no quedo nada de el. El hechizo, provocó una apocalíptica explosión que arrasó, destruyó y erradicó todo cuanto antes había allí, árboles, casas, etc, y en su lugar había un titánico cráter del cual salía una enorme humareda... Lina Inverse, la gran hechicera, había conseguido crear una gigantesca tumba, que nadie podría profanar nunca más. Menor había dejado de existir completamente. La pelirroja, se arrodillo al suelo, y rezo por los habitantes que habían perecido por culpa suya, aunque no fuera directamente.  
  
Días más tarde, la pelirroja hechicera se dirigió al camino hacia la ciudad de Atlas. No obstante se dio cuenta de que no tenia dinero y se dirigió hacia otro camino, que llevaba hacia otro bosque... 


	4. Epilogo: La Aventura Comienza

Epílogo: La aventura empieza  
  
Lina, toda abatida por lo que acababa de pasar, se dijo a si misma que necesitaba un descanso, y que mejor lugar que la posada de Joe para tomarse un día de descanso. Llego a la posada en unas horas, casi al anochecer. Entró y Joe se dirigió hacia la hechicera con cara de preocupación pero de alivio a la vez.  
  
Lina, me tenias preocupado! Que te ha ocurrido? Vas con la ropa toda hecha unos zorros! - dijo él después de observar el lamentable aspecto que Lina tenia. Bueno, si.... no tengo buena pinta, la verdad... si no te importa, me acomodare... Por supuesto... si quieres tengo ropa de recambio para ti, mientras esta que llevas sucia se lava y se seca - se ofreció No te diría que no a este favor, amigo mío...  
  
Lina se subió, se cambio de ropa y se puso la que le había dado Joe. Era un jersey de manga corta amarillo y unos pantalones largos, de color marrón. Parecía que tuvieran unos años de edad... Lina, después de volver a darle las gracias al posadero y también amigo suyo, le contó todo lo que había visto/ocurrido/provocado.  
  
Lina... no te preocupes mas por lo de menor... mejor que haya quedado así... aquella gente ahora tendrá descanso para siempre... Si... supongo que tienes razón... - le dijo al posadero - sabes? Creo que necesito hacer un poco de ejercicio, Joe.. creo... creo que iré a por una asociación de bandidos a ver si puedo castigarlos por sus fechorías - Dijo ya animada, como siempre lo era. Castigarlos? Mejor dime que vas a robarles sus tesoros y quedártelos para ti... - el posadero ponía cara de cínico pero al mismo tiempo sonreía, al ver que la hechicera estaba otra vez con los ánimos arriba. Bueno... vale... llámalo así , pues...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, , la gran hechicera Lina Inverse se despedía de su amigo Joe, y una vez mas, le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ella estos días.  
  
Oye Lina! - pregunto Dime? Sabes si esta banda de bandidos tiene nombre? - pregunto por curiosidad el posadero. Por supuesto, parece que son muy importantes por aquella zona...! Y su nombre?  
  
Lina se quedó mirando a joe con cara de pílla, como una hija que mira a su padre cuando tiene que decirle que va hacer alguna gamberrada.  
  
Se llaman "La Banda del Colmillo de Dragón"..! Como?? No seas así Lina! Es muy peligroso!! - le espetó Joe, pero era demasiado tarde...  
  
Lina Inverse se alejó del lugar corriendo y riendo, dirigiéndose al camino que le llevaría al lugar donde conocería a alguien que le cambiaria la vida del todo...  
FIN 


End file.
